Agreement
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: It takes a lot for Merlin and Arthur to come to an agreement.


Hi! So I decided to do another little Merlin fanfiction since I got pretty good responses to my first one: Magic Fingers. Enjoy this one.

**Dislaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Agreement**

In the prince's chambers, there was a blazing row taking place between Arthur and his manservant, Merlin. Normally servants would eavesdrop in the corridor but the voices were raised loud enough that they could be heard quite clearly.

It was a blistering day, and the heat could only be rivalled by the fiery anger burning between Merlin and Arthur. Sun poured in through the windows of the room yet both men ignored the fine weather and continued to shout at each other, tears were running freely from Merlin's eyes but he gave good argument and wouldn't give up.

"Arthur, it was for your own good! I had to-"

"You didn't _have_ to do anything, Merlin; you're my manservant, not my knight. I don't need a prat like _you_ to save my life!" Arthur turned away from Merlin and faced the window, crossing his arms defensively.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I protected you then!"

Arthur rounded on Merlin, "Good! I don't need anyone protecting me. What would my father think if he knew that on more than one occasion I can't fight for myself but instead my clumsy, idiot manservant jumps in for me and saves my life?"

Merlin's eyes were on the ground. "You never know, Arthur, he might be grateful that I saved his only son."

"Well, evidently you just know everything, don't you?" Arthur spat accusingly at Merlin.

"Maybe a bit more than you, because you never listen to anyone!"

Arthur rolled his eyes mockingly, "Merlin, I spend my life listening to people and I really don't need you to listen to as well."

"Well, if you don't need me – I'll go." Merlin gave a decisive nod and turned to go. Before he came to the door, Arthur grabbed him and turned him roughly around, pressing desperate kisses to his lips as he backed him up against the door. The kiss was as hot as the day outside. When they broke apart, Merlin's eyes were wide and shocked. He turned and left.

Arthur stood for minutes after Merlin left; he could feel his pulse beating strong. He didn't know why he had kissed Merlin but it had just been such an urge with all the passion that had been flying around in the room. Suddenly, Arthur felt incredibly stupid for shouting at Merlin. He had saved his life yet Arthur's pride had got in the way once again.

He moved to sit down on his bed, feeling tired and old all of a sudden. He dragged both hands over his face and realised that it was Merlin who made his life brilliant. He needed to tell him but Merlin had left and walked straight out of that door, without returning kiss or emotion.

Merlin marched decisively out of the castle; he couldn't face anything related to Arthur right now. He had kissed him! Merlin raised a hand tentatively to his lips and he could swear that the feel of Arthur's possessive, bruising, beautiful lips were still on his. He hadn't left because he didn't want Arthur. He left because it was an emotional overload. Also, he wondered whether Arthur had meant it or whether it was a heat of the moment thing to shut Merlin up since his shouting wasn't working.

He kept walking until he found a meadow where everything was quiet. He sank down with his back against an oak tree and loosened his neckerchief. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back to soak up some of the warm sun, letting out a huge breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he didn't bother to dash them away with his hand. What was he going to do?

As night fell, Merlin didn't move. Back at the castle, neither did Arthur. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed replaying the moment in his head again where his lips had been on Merlin's. He turned and wiped the tears from his eyes, Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had cried. But he was aware that this was maybe the only time he would get to hold Merlin in that way. It was only for a split second but Merlin had been _his._

The sun dawned. Already, as the sky turned a soft pink, everyone knew it would be another beautiful day with high heat and crystal blue skies. Merlin woke, still against the oak tree and stretched. Merlin wondered whether it would be awkward when going back to the castle: whether Arthur would pretend nothing happened so that his precious pride couldn't be dented further or whether he would be cold to Merlin. Merlin wondered if he even had a job - or his life - left.

Merlin wandered back to the castle, taking his time or perhaps delaying the moment when he would have to see Arthur. At least when he walked through the gates, the guards didn't manhandle him in front of the king on the charge of hurting the crown prince.

Instead of going straight to Arthur's rooms, he went to see Gaius. The first thing that happened in Gaius' chambers was he got a smack to the back of the head. Merlin rubbed the back of his neck – which was already burned from the sun – and listened to Gaius complain. Evidently, the prince hadn't been shouting from the rooftops about his manservant who should be hanged. Instead, Gaius was worrying about him not coming home last night, not sending a message or even telling Arthur where he was going.

"Didn't really have time to tell Arthur where I was going, Gaius," Merlin mumbled into the plate of breakfast Gaius had just sat in front of him.

"Well that was pretty obvious since Arthur was worried sick about you. He came in here this morning looking for you, and I've never seen Arthur's eyes so red since he was a little boy."

Merlin felt a pain deep inside of him at the thought of Arthur crying. He stumbled into his own small bedroom to change his clothes when he saw a small piece of parchment on his pillow which was smooth from his absence last night. He picked it up and read the princely scrawl:

_"Please come back, Merlin."_

The words were simple but Merlin knew it meant so much more. He threw on a new shirt and dashed quickly to Arthur's rooms, not bothering to knock and falling through the door. Arthur was pulling on his own clothes as Merlin entered, he dropped the jacket he was about to put on as Merlin approached him.

Merlin walked towards Arthur but stopped just out of arms' reach. Gaius was right, Arthur's eyes were red, but so were Merlin's. Merlin visibly swallowed and Arthur saw it as Merlin had forgot to put on his neckerchief in his hurry to get to Arthur. The skin looked tender, just like Arthur felt right now.

They stared at each other. It could have been hours or seconds but it felt like time was standing still. Merlin spoke first. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The kiss. Or did you just want to shut me up?"

"I thought that at first, but I meant it. So much." Arthur closed his eyes on the last two words, his pain was so obvious.

"Then I'm so sorry, Arthur."

Arthur raised his eyes to Merlin, "You don't need to be."

Merlin nodded and swung his hands a little before putting them behind his back. "Can I ask you something?" his tone was light as he looked out of the window.

"You can ask me anything, Merlin."

"Would you kiss me again?"

Arthur couldn't even reply. He almost gave a cry as he surged forward and kissed Merlin with all that he had. Relief raced through him as he felt Merlin respond, his soft lips moving a little under Arthur's. The initial passion of the kiss softened as the kiss slowed. Merlin's hands came up to stroke Arthur's neck as Arthur's arms came around Merlin's waist. When they finally broke apart, Merlin leaned his forehead against Arthur's. Arthur's eyes were still closed.

"Arthur, are you okay?"

"Just don't leave again."

Merlin smiled at his prince's vulnerable face and leaned in for another kiss, pressing his lips to Arthur's. That was how he sealed his promise and that moment was how the Dragon's prophecy came true: their destinies were woven together forever.

Arthur gave a shaky laugh, "I swear you can save my life any time now."

Merlin smiled, "I think we save each other."

"Oh yeah?" Arthur tilted his head to one side and bent his head to press a kiss to Merlin's cheek.

"Yeah, I do." Merlin nodded vigorously and Arthur smiled, bringing his hands up to stroke Merlin's hair.

"So we agree on something."

"Finally." The prince and the manservant laughed and Arthur pushed Merlin back a little so they were standing in one of the bright beams of sunlight. The sun warmed their sides as they kissed again.


End file.
